Kodachi Kuno (claymade)
Kodachi Kuno is Tatewaki's younger sister. The self-proclaimed "Black Rose of St. Hebereke Girls High School", she is a master of the fighting style "Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics" Profile When Sailor Moon’s wish caused her to forget a year of her life. Unfortunately Kodachi desperately clung to the magic of the tattered remnants of the half-conscious Wish, trying to hold back the memories she did not want to face, refusing to let go even when outside evidence had caused her amnesia to steadily erode as the years went by. The tension had strained and twisted her already-fragile grip on reality, resulting in the tormented young woman. When she was hit by the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, it took those broken remains of the spell blocking her memory and dissolved them utterly in a flood of warmth and restoration. It also healed her soul stripping her of her defense sall the lies that she had subconsciously relied on vanishing, leaving her soul naked and exposed to everyone. Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 6: Interesting Times, Nabiki sold Kodachi information that Brenda was a demon trying to steal Ranma’s heart. So when she went to the Dojo to kill her Ukyo who had everything explained to her by Ryoga was there to protect her. It turns out that Nabiki sold information about Brenda to everyone giving each of them different information. Soon it was all but impossible to even tell the pursuers from the pursued, as the various martial artists chased each other in circles all around the yard. Blades, bombs, bandannas, mallets, maces, ribbons, and more fighting techniques than Beneda's eyes could even begin to take in—all crashing together in a wild, chaotic scramble. Kodachi, on the other hand, had escaped virtually unscathed. She'd been doing fairly well for herself, actually, by maneuvering her stronger opponents into conflicts with each other. Still, she'd been forced to beat a hasty retreat after Ukyo and Akane had started to mount a very determined double-team against her. In Chapter 14: Making Plans, Kodachi came across Akane when she went to Gosunkugi’s house to ask for his aid and tailed her. She ended up mistaking Akane’s request as her attempting to gain a magical advantage over Ranma. returning to the mansion she began training so that she could take that advantage for herself. In Chapter 17: Dark Lords, Kodachi carefully watched everyone as they made up the gym, and upon realizing that the bowl was they key element to their plan she swooped and stole it thinking that she could use it to leverage Ranma’s love. Realizing that Kodachi wouldn’t listen to reason Ukyo and Brenda lunged at her while Akane tried to ambush her. However Kodachi narrowly evaded her attack before flipping away. And the three quickly gave chase. Kodachi bolted to the exit only to be stopped by Shampoo. Kodachi hurls the bowl to the ground causing the three to dive to save it. However Kodachi merely used that as an excuse to dose them all with paralysis power. Brenda was the only one unaffected so Kodachi attacked her and used the opportunity of her dodging to grab the bowl and escape. Ukyo was quick to tell Brenda not to worry about them and to just go get Kodachi In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Brenda desperately tried to catch up to the laughing Kodachi. Her lungs burning from the protracted sprint as she fired multiple shurikens in an effort to stop her. Unfortunately Kodachi was merely leading her into a trap far away from where anyone could help her. Brenda tried to reason with her, but she wouldn’t listen and began attacking her. Brenda froze in her please to get Kodachi to stop upon seeing the Dark Mistress. She tried to warn Kodachi who once again ignored her. When the Dark Mistress reached her she delivered a vicious backhand as she walked past, sending the gymnast flying away in a tangle of limbs. The blow caused Kodachi to lose her grip on the bowl as well—which the Darkmistress promptly snatched out of the air. In Chapter 19: Death Duel, Kodachi quickly came two attacked the Darkmistress in adversity saving Brenda’s life. Brenda tried to provide support fire, but quickly proved to be little more then an annoyance. Eventually she got tired of it and backhanded her into a tree before focusing on Kodachi. She reeled back and forth as the Darkmistress beat her again and again. Despite this she kept getting back to her feat in herculean effort to make the Youma pay. She threw herself at her opponent in an all-out charge. Her ribbon flashed in a half-dozen different feints, trying to obscure the path of her actual attack. Then Kodachi was on her, a rage-filled scream of a battle cry tearing itself from her throat as she swung the ribbon with all her might at the side of the youma's head. The Darkmistress simply stood there, unmoving, unimpressed, a tiny smirk growing on her features. Then just before her attack struck the Darkmistress transformed into Kodachi’s mother. Like with Mousse and Ranma before her Kodachi halted her attack allowing the illusory figure to capitalize and mercilessly beat her before turning back to Brenda. Beneda tried to climb back to her hands and knees, but her arms failed her halfway and she crumpled back to the ground. It was the Darkmistress’ sadistic nature that saved her. She was distracted by Kodachi asking her mother why. Realizing that Kodachi actually believed that she was her mother she turned away from Beneda to continue her torture. Hearing the gymnast scream and scream and scream Beneda felt a burst of sickened rage explode within her. Riding on that surge of fury she lurched to her feet, and attacked the Darkmistress who caught up in Kodachi's suffering she almost didn't react in time. Doding at the last second she responded with a quick burst of lightning that caught Beneda square in the chest, sending her flying. Beneda tried to muster up the strength to get up again, but couldn’t. Luckily before she could be killed she was rescued by Mousse. Coming to her senses Kodachi raised her head to see Mousse about to be finished off. With great effort she managed to unleash her weapon wrapping it around ther youma’s elbow, holding her arm back. Mousse took the opportunity to attack. The Darkmistress tried to defend herself only for Kodachi yank on the ribbon breaking her balance and causing her to stumble, allowing Mousse to stab her in the knee. The Darkmistress let out a horrible scream, as the agony burst over her senses. Pain caused her lightning to go berserk. She threw it in Mousse's general direction, and although he leapt back, the resulting blast hurled all three of the combatants away like rag dolls. Beneda curled into a ball, shielding the bowl as the blast hit her. While Kodachi was knocked unconscious. After the Darkmistress’ defeat Kodachi was taken to a field hospital by Mousse. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, Since the battle with the Darkmistress had locked herself up in her room. Upon finding out what happened from Brenda Kuno went to comfort her. Finding her curled up in a ball on the side of her bed cradling a children’s book. He assured that their real mother would never do something like that. However he just met with silence so just stayed with her. As Kuno rose to leave Kodachi finally spoke thanking him and telling him that everything would be ok. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, Cologne called Kodachi to join the battle against the Dark Kingdom. While at the Nekohaten she began chatting with Pink and Link the three showed each other various powders or chemicals. In Chapter Three: Assault, Akane’s group was the last place Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo could reach as the enemy was too numerous to make back to the main group. Upon arrival Ukyo rescued Akane from a youma she hadn't noticed jumping through the air at her from behind. Then she, Shampoo and Kodachi burst through the surrounding monsters to join up with the remnants of Akane's group. For what felt like an eternity, but probably didn't last even a full minute. Ally after ally fell around them, until at last it was only Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. The four of them pulled in to form a box, shoulder against shoulder, striking out in every direction. Together, fighting with the strength of desperation, they stood against the endless tide of monsters, even with all hope gone, even though they knew they were seconds away from being overwhelmed. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Ryoga, Ranma, Akane worked to uncover each person's memories as Beneda had with them. Kodachi resisted even the suggestion of the attempt tooth and nail. Ranma was sure, from the sheer vehemence of her rejection, that she was experiencing flashbacks like the rest of them, but she kept refusing to confront them in any way whatsoever. In the end, despite multiple attempts, there just wasn't much they could do. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter One: Before the Storm, Kodachi is the only member of their Dark Kingdom invasion force that had not fully regained her memories of the year that Sailor Moon's power had rewound. At first they had tried to restore her like everyone else, but had backed off when they saw how violent her reaction had been once those memories did start to resurface. Eventually, most of them had decided it would be kinder to let her remain ignorant of the past that she clearly did not want to remember. Mousse had thought so too... at first. But eventually he had come to believe otherwise. This state she was in—half-remembering, but not willing to accept it was putting an ever-increasing strain on the psyche of a girl whose grip on reality had never been the most stable to begin with. Just like all the other instances Mousse had come to check up on her Kodachi accused him of lying and trying to trick her. The hidden weapons master tried his best to be gentle and comforting in how he spoke, for while he and Kodachi rarely crossed paths much his increased senses allowed him to see the ever-growing strain on her psyche, and notice that it was something deeper than just her usual manic behavior. Unfortunately he made the mistake of bringing up Ranma. With a savage burst of motion, Kodachi rolled off the bed to her feet, and attacked him. Mousse tried to calm her down but she wouldn’t listen just accused him of trying tomake her doubt herself. Mousse realized that anything he said at that point would only make things worse. So heeded her demand to leave, shutting the door behind him. There was silence for several seconds, and then from inside the bedroom he heard Kodachi let out a scream of rage and pain, then the sound of her ribbon slashing back and forth, ripping the furniture in her room to pieces and flinging it in every direction. In Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate, Kodachi once again woke up screaming from nightmares which were getting worse to the point where even her waking hours were affected by visions of memories she denied. Coming to the conclusion that it was all a conspiracy against her she equipped herself with her weapons of choice and sought to put a stop to it. On the way out she came across her brother, but believing him to be apart of the conspiracy she just told him that she was going to visit Ranma. Once she arrived at the Tendo dojo while continuing to be plagued with visions she overheard Akane and Ukyo discussing their worries about Ranma going to meet the Senshi by himself. Hearing that provoked another flood of images in Kodachi's mind, causing her to realize that the Sailor Senshi were connected to the memories. Not knowing how Kodachi latched onto the fact that Ranma went to see them and therefore was in danger and so headed to Juuban. She was led to their location by the sight of fireworks and one of Ukyo’s flour bombs where she saw Ranma and Konatsu fighting the Senshi. After they made their escape Kodachi attacked the Senshi with paralysis powder as they were checking on Tuxedo Kamen. Jupiter saw the attack coming and shoved Moon and Mask out of the way before it could hit. Seeing the crazed look in Kodachi’s eyes Moon stopped Mask from hurting her when he gained the upper hand. Believing that she was being manipulated by Ranma she attempted to use the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on her. Since Kodachi wasn’t as strong as Ranma Mask was able to keep her distracted while Sailor Moon prepared. Seeing Moon level her scepter at her Kodachi rushed to stop her. Tuxedo Kamen tried to stop her only to be tricked and knocked out. Sailor Moon couldn’t stop her attack so just had to withstand Kodachi’s blows. Ranma threw himself in front Kodachi in a futile gesture of defense. Much to his surprise they were both unharmed however her attack did finally unleash the memories she refused to acknowledge. With a sob, the gymnast turned and ran for all she was worth leaving Ranma to just stare in bewilderment, and the Senshi with another confirmation that he was evil. Kodachi ran to her mothers grave which is where Kuno found her. Realizing that she had regained her memories Kuno comforted her stating that with her strength she would overcome this. Kodachi’s only reply was a whispered of course she was as the two siblings remained there, kneeling in front of the grave in silence. In Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow, After seeing the various protests and warning to evacuate on the news Tatewaki and Kodachi went to the Dark Kingdom to lend their assistance. Kodachi was more subdued then her brother, still evidently working through the sudden return of her memories and what that meant, but she was no less fervent in her promise to fight alongside them. In Chapter 16: Men and Monsters, the Sailor Senshi and martial artists, along with quite a few of the more powerful monsters gathered around a sensory deprivation chamber and they’d set up to lure the Wyrmspawn into and trap. All other injured and non-combatants had been moved through the portal, to keep them safe from the coming battle, and with the help of their allies in the police and JSDF they’d evacuated as much of the surrounding city as possible. Pluto who had seen the carnage the creature could unleash stressed to the group of the seriousness of their situation. The Sailor Senshi stationed all around their defensive line let loose the full extent of their powers, without any concern for collateral damage as the vast Synth forces swarmed toward them. Like Ryoga Ranma was everyone about Tanizaki’s weapon Luckily Saturn was ready this time. Thus they entered a stalemate Tanizaki's weapon continued to pound against Sailor Saturn's magical barrier. While it didn’t do any direct damage to them, but it was causing Sailor Saturn to spend more time watching the skies for the next attack, and less on fighting the Synths herself. Who continued to press their attack, heedless of the horrific losses they were taking. Any survivors that made it through the killing field of Senshi magic were quickly dispatched by the martial artists. Through it all Ranma tried to figure out a way to deal with the weapon. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters